1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water treatment device, and, more particularly, a technology of irradiating water subject to treatment with ultraviolet light.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that ultraviolet light has sterilization capability. Devices that radiate ultraviolet light are used for sterilization in medical and food processing fronts. Devices that sterilize water subject to treatment continuously by irradiating the water subject to treatment with ultraviolet light are also used. One example is a device adapted to radiate ultraviolet light in a direction perpendicular to the direction of flow of the water subject to treatment.
In a configuration in which ultraviolet light is radiated in a direction perpendicular to the direction of flow of the water subject to treatment, it is necessary to arrange light sources along the flow direction in order to apply a sufficient action to the water subject to treatment. It has therefore been impossible to radiate ultraviolet light efficiently.